


Saddle Up, Snickers

by aeriiin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Not Shippy, Other, a short piece about a boy and his bunny, not graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriiin/pseuds/aeriiin
Summary: Jesse is six when Mama brings home a rabbit.“Gentle, gentle,” she hushes him when he tries to take the tiny rabbit into his arms too fast and spooks the poor thing. “Be gentle, and she will come to love you soon.”





	Saddle Up, Snickers

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi!
> 
> this is just a little blurb piece born from a conversation jordan and i had about young mccree and a little bunny named snickers that we immediately fell in love with the idea of!! i posted this on twitter, but had to cut a lot due to twitter character limits :TTT
> 
> so here's the full version!!

 

Jesse is six when Mama brings home a rabbit.

 

“Gentle, gentle,” she hushes him when he tries to take the tiny rabbit into his arms too fast and spooks the poor thing. “Be gentle, and she will come to love you soon.”

 

Mama’s right, because within a few months, she becomes his best friend. She sits with him while he watches TV. She snuggles up beside him on the couch, and flops against him when she wants to play. 

 

“What do you want to name her?” Mama asks.

 

He smiles and holds up his candy bar up to her fur, “Snickers!”

 

\----

 

Jesse is seven when Mama brings him to Granny and Pappy Cree’s house.

 

She and Daddy can’t stay, they have to go back to save people. They hug him close, tell him to be safe, and that they’ll be back as soon as they can. He already feels lonely, but at least he has Snickers, and Granny and Pappy. 

 

He holds Snickers really close as they wave goodbye. He feels her shaking against him, but she licks at his hand all the same.

 

\----

 

Jesse is eight when he realizes Mama and Daddy ain’t coming back.

 

Granny and Pappy didn’t say it, but he knew anyway. They comfort him as best they can, give him his space, let him roam the farm freely all he wants. 

 

Snickers follows him around the barn, and he’s glad they have so much hay for her to snack on.

 

\----

 

Jesse is ten when he gets his first bad grade in school.

 

He doesn’t know what he did wrong. This new stuff is hard, and he doesn’t get it. He throws his homework across his room and doesn’t come out for dinner that night. 

 

Snickers hops up on his bed and nibbles at his pants, and it tickles so he laughs. She makes him feel better, even if it’s just for a bit.

 

\----

 

Jesse is thirteen when Snickers gets sick. 

 

They take her to the vet. She nuzzles his hand as they wait to get her tests back, even though she’s so weak. He tries really hard not to cry when they tell him, and fails. 

 

He makes a headstone for her in the front yard, and leaves a candy bar beside it. It’s gone in the morning.

 

Two days later, he goes back to school. He can’t focus on his work. Math is dumb. Science is dumb. Everything is dumb and he hates it all. 

 

\----

 

Jesse is fourteen when he drops out of school.

 

He doesn’t care anymore, and Pappy Cree is upset. They argue more and more these days, and he stays out later and later.

 

He meets Ashe. She’s rude, tells him to get over his stupid rabbit. He gets angry and they fight. 

 

Somehow, she becomes his second friend, and the rest is history.

 

\----

 

Jesse is twenty-two when he overhears something in the mess hall.

 

“Rabbits are just too much hassle,” an Overwatch recruit lamments. “Not affectionate at all!”

 

He laughs, “That’s funny, since I had one, and she was the sweetest damn thing ever.”

 

Fareeha looks at him strangely and smiles, “Oh, this I’ve got to hear.”

 

And so he begins, “I was ‘bout six when my mama brought home a rabbit.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi!! thanks for reading!
> 
> feel free to follow me on my twitter @aerihead! i'm there more often than not these days!


End file.
